1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a single pass sequencer and process and, in particular, to a system and method for sequencing mail pieces in a single pass to reduce overhead space and costs as well as minimize mail damage.
2. Background Description
The delivery of mail such as catalogs, products, advertisements and a host of other articles have increased exponentially over the years. These mail pieces are known to be critical to commerce and the underlying economy. It is thus critical to commerce and the underlying economy to provide efficient delivery of such mail in both a cost effective and time efficient manner. This includes, for example, arranging randomly deposited mail pieces into a sequential delivery order for delivery to a destination point. By sorting the mail in a sequential order based on destination point, the delivery of mail and other articles can be provided in an orderly and effective manner.
In current sorting processes, optical character recognition systems may be used to capture delivery destination information. A host of feeders and other complex handling systems are then used to transport the mail to a host of bins or containers for sorting and future delivery. To this end, central processing facilities, i.e., United States Postal Service centers, have employed a high degree of automation using bar code readers and/or character recognition to perform basic sorting of articles to be transported to defined geographic regions or to local offices within those regions. It is also known to manually sort mail pieces, but this process is very labor intensive, time consuming and costly.
As to known automated sorting processes, currently, for example, a two pass algorithm process is used as one method for sorting mail based on delivery destination. In this known process, a multiple pass process of each piece of mail is provided for sorting the mail; that is, the mail pieces, for future delivery, are fed through a feeder twice for sorting purposes. In general, the two pass algorithm method requires a first pass for addresses to be read by an optical character reader and assigned a label or destination code. Once the mail pieces are assigned a label or destination code, they are then fed to bins based on one of the numbers of the destination code. The mail pieces are then fed through the feeder a second time, scanned, and sorted based on the second number of the destination code. It is the use of the second number that completes the basis for sorting the mail pieces based on delivery or destination order.
The two pass algorithm method may present some shortcomings. For example, the mail pieces are fed through the feeder twice, which may increase the damage to the mail pieces. Second, known optical recognition systems typically have a reliability of approximately 70%; however, by having to read the mail pieces twice, the rate is multiplied by itself dramatically reducing the read rate and thus requiring more manual operations. That is, the read rate is decreased and an operator may have to manually read the destination codes and manually sort the mail when the scanner is unable to accurately read the destination code, address or other information associated with the mail pieces two consecutive times. Additionally, bar code labeling and additional sorting steps involves additional processing time and sorting machine overhead as well as additional operator involvement. This all leads to added costs and processing times.
It is also known that by using the two pass algorithm method as well as other processing methods, the containers and bins may not be efficiently utilized, thus wasting valuable space. By way of illustrative example, a first bin may not be entirely filled while other bins may be over-filled. In this scenario, the mail pieces are not uniformly stacked within the bins, wasting valuable space, causing spillage or an array of other processing difficulties.
However, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/265,570 solves these problems and provides many advantages over known systems. For example, in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/265,570, a novel single pass system and method has been devised to sort and sequence mail pieces in a single sorting pass, thus eliminating the need for a two pass algorithm and accompanying system. The system and method of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/265,570 minimizes damage to flats, provides a single drop point, as well as increases the overall efficiency by ensuring that “tubs” or other transport containers are efficiently utilized by evenly filling the tubs to a maximum or near maximum level. But, further advances in such system are still possible such as, for example, still further reductions in component parts and use of flooring space.